Chocolate
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: "Weiss, ¿te gusta el chocolate?", pregunta Ruby durante una mañana de estudio. Sí, a Weiss le encanta el chocolate, pero lo evita como si se tratase de una arma de destrucción masiva. Oneshot White Rose (Ruby/Weiss). ¡Feliz San Valentín!


N.d.A.: Creo que es el primer fanfic que subo a en años. También es lo primero que escribo en años, así que ando algo desentrenada. Y es tarde, de manera que el texto ni siquiera está revisado. Pero RWBY me tiene bien hypeada y adoro la pareja Ruby/Weiss... Así que, sí, ¡esto es un White Rose!

* * *

La biblioteca está casi desierta. El frío invernal de febrero hace que la mayoría de los estudiantes de la Academia Beacon continúe en sus camas a las 10 de la mañana de un sábado.

Sin embargo, Weiss Schnee, heredera de los negocios y la fortuna de la compañía Schnee Dust, se encuentra enfrascada en la apasionante lectura de un libro de Historia, y ha conseguido arrancar de la cama a una de sus compañeras de habitación para que estudie junto a ella. En concreto, se trata de Ruby Rose, líder y, a la vez, el miembro más joven del equipo RWBY.

Intentó protestar en la cama mientras Weiss tiraba de su pijama, pero la insistencia de su amiga fue más fuerte incluso que su propio sueño. Además, lo único que le pedía Weiss, de tanto en tanto, era su compañía a la hora de estudiar. Quién sabía por qué, piensa Ruby, ya que ella misma reconocía que no disponía de un gran poder de concentración. A menudo, se sorprendía a sí misma dibujando en los libros de la biblioteca, o siendo distraída por cualquier minucia. En esas ocasiones, era afortunada si su compañera no la descubría, puesto que el sermón que le esperaría sería inaguantable.

Esa mañana, Ruby no soportaba el sueño. Pero, de nuevo, no había sido capaz de imponerse a los deseos de Weiss; además, sus mañanas en la biblioteca eran los únicos momentos que pasaban a solas, y le gustaba sentir que ambas compartían algo ajeno al resto.

¿Y cómo decirle que no a esos enormes ojos azules? Incluso si la mirada viene acompañada de un tirón de sábanas, hurto de almohada y desagradables insistencias en el peligro que correrían sus calificaciones académicas si hace caso omiso a sus advertencias. Además, es San Valentín, así que le hace especial ilusión pasar un rato a solas con ella, aunque Weiss desconozca sus sentimientos.

Pero Ruby se aburre. Mucho. Protagoniza una encarnizada batalla interna para permanecer con los ojos abiertos. Necesita conversación para no caer rendida en los brazos de Orfeo y, por una vez, no le importa que Weiss pueda regañarla por interrumpir su estudio o por no ser más aplicada; de hecho, es posible que el molesto tono agudo que utiliza en esas ocasiones le sirva como un jarro de agua fría para permanecer despierta.

Además, tiene una duda que necesita resolver cuanto antes.

-Oye, Weiss… -lo intenta tímidamente. La aludida levanta la mirada de su libro, pero no mueve la cabeza, ni tercia palabra. Espera que Ruby entienda así que dispone de su atención por un breve periodo de tiempo- Eh, oye. ¿A ti te gusta el chocolate?

Esta vez, Weiss le dedica una mirada de intriga. Esa pregunta despierta su curiosidad.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Ruby parece ponerse nerviosa, inquieta en su silla.

-Bueno, es que nunca te he visto comer chocolate. Y me preguntaba si era porque no te gusta, o tienes alergia, o…

-Sí que me gusta –la interrumpe Weiss-. Mucho –Ruby capta el movimiento nervioso de sus ojos-. Pero hace que me salgan granos, así que intento evitarlo.

Acto seguido, parece sumergirse de nuevo en su lectura. Ruby continúa con la mirada fija en ella. Le resulta imposible encontrar una sola imperfección en la piel con aspecto de porcelana de Weiss.

Un minuto más tarde, la otra chica se percata de que todavía es objeto de atención y cierra el enorme libro de repente, algo que asusta a Ruby hasta tal punto que casi se cae del asiento.

-¿Estamos estudiando o qué estamos haciendo? –ataca Weiss con tono acusador.

-¡Sí, sí, estamos estudiando! –Ruby pasa un par de páginas del libro que tiene delante, pero del que apenas ha logrado leer una línea, para darle credibilidad a sus palabras. 

Esa noche, Weiss tarda más de lo esperado en regresar a la habitación para dormir. El estudio, el entrenamiento e incluso la ducha se han prolongado más de lo que esperaba.

El resto de sus compañeras duermen desde hace algunas horas, de manera que entra de puntillas. Un objeto que se encuentra sobre su cama llama su atención: se trata de una pequeña caja roja, adornada con un lazo del mismo color.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría, el corazón le da un vuelco de emoción. Cree saber de qué se trata, y quién es la persona responsable.

Cuando la abre, con manos nerviosas, la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana le permite ver seis bombones caseros, a juzgar por la forma irregular que presentan. Instintivamente, dirige una mirada hacia la cama que se encuentra sobre la suya propia y una tímida sonrisa se abre paso entre sus labios. 

La mañana siguiente, Ruby despierta sin que nadie interrumpa su sueño. Su primera sensación es de bienestar, aunque inmediatamente se pregunta por qué cierto torbellino de hielo no la ha arrastrado todavía a la biblioteca.

Con ambas manos, agarra fuertemente la sábana de su cama, para no caerse, y se inclina para mirar la de Weiss. Está vacía, y tampoco hay rastro de la caja de bombones que dejó la tarde anterior.

La chica salta de la maltrecha litera y se viste mientras piensa que, tal vez, su amiga haya creído que se estaba burlando de ella. Tal vez, haya tirado los bombones a la basura. Tal vez, haya sido un sentimiento de indignación el que la ha llevado a marcharse sola esa mañana.

"Sea como sea, habrá que enfrentarse a ello", se dice a sí misma.

Son las 11 a.m., y la biblioteca está ocupada tan sólo por tres personas: dos estudiantes que parecen estar haciendo un trabajo sin mucho ánimo y, en el otro extremo, sentada en soledad, una joven de cabello plateado que sostiene un grueso libro de Historia entre sus manos.

Ruby se acerca a ella lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido para evitar llamar su atención. Teme no estar preparada para enfrentarse a su mirada gélida.

Finalmente, decide echarle agallas al asunto y toma asiento en la silla de enfrente, en la misma mesa que Weiss, quien se percata de su presencia. Pero, para sorpresa de la morena, intenta eludir su mirada. Se esconde detrás del libro, y Ruby está bastante segura de que, pese a fruncir el ceño en señal de enojo, sus mejillas se han cubierto de un ligero rubor.

-Weiss, ¿qué haces? –la aludida no contesta; intenta, una vez más, desaparecer detrás del libro de texto- ¿Weiss?

Ruby no lo piensa dos veces y se lanza en plancha sobre la mesa. El libro cae al suelo y el golpe resuena en toda la biblioteca.

La joven de cabello plateado tiene ahora los ojos abiertos como platos. Parece apurada por la cercanía de su amiga y la lejanía de su escondite.

Ruby observa atentamente a la otra chica, y algo hace que estalle en una sonora carcajada.

Weiss tiene un grano en la frente.

Hay un grano en la frente de Weiss.

En la frente de Weiss, existe un grano.

Ruby piensa en numerosas posibilidades para formar una frase con el mismo significado. Y todas parecen maravillosamente divertidas.

En su cabeza, imagina a la chica esa misma mañana, descubriendo el grano en el espejo de los lavabos. Imagina su cara de horror y el proceso mental que la lleva a dejar que Ruby continúe durmiendo en lugar de arrastrarla, una vez más, a la biblioteca.

Weiss continúa con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque parece más apurada a cada segundo que pasa, como un gato al que han descubierto haciendo una travesura.

Alguien chista desde el fondo de la sala para que cesen las carcajadas, y la morena se tapa la boca con ambas manos y regresa a su asiento. Cuando, al fin, consigue reponerse, esboza la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Feliz San Valentín, Weiss. 

* * *

N.d.A.: Dedicado a Dark-Tsubasa, por introducirme en el fandom de RWBY y por ser mi San Valentín durante tantos años.

Y a los demás, espero que os haya gustado y que paséis un feliz San Valentín.

¡Si os ha gustado, podéis dejar una review! Eso siempre anima a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
